


someone will remember us, i say

by donnamosss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, anyway theyre In Love and Alive and 3x07 ended w the sex scene, i'm suing jroth for my pain and suffering, men arent allowed to write clarke and lexa anymore theyre mine now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnamosss/pseuds/donnamosss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this world they have been given is cruel, and it is the only one they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone will remember us, i say

**Author's Note:**

> im in Denial and also jason rothenberg is cordially invited to fucking fight me, im free whenever

_someone will remember us_

_i say_

_even in another time_

-sappho (trans. anne carson)

 

in another life there is a little house by the sea and two small girls with sparkling eyes and hair that curls at the ends. there are dinners that last late into the night and friends gathered around the table and laughter that fills the room. in another life death is a someday, an eventually, an afterthought. in another life the world slows and they are happy and they are allowed to be young together, and to grow old together.

 

clarke finds it hard not to be bitter when she thinks of this other life, the life they could have had if the world were a little quieter, a little gentler, a little softer. she longs for it whenever she adjusts lexa’s battle armor, whenever they come home aching and covered in blood, whenever lexa inks another kill scar into her skin, whenever they leave each other without knowing when (or if, although they never say that) they’ll return.

 

this world they have been given is cruel, and it is the only one they have.

 

it’s the only one they have, and it is hard not to be bitter until it isn’t. until lexa is grinning that open, wide-mouthed smile (the one she reserves just for clarke) at her, until they are lazily entwined in bed with the early morning sun streaming into the room, until they are walking hand-in-hand down the streets of the tiny seaside village lexa grew up in, until clarke is telling lexa that her eyes are the same color as the sea, until clarke looks at lexa and her chest feels so full she might burst.

 

there is something to be said, clarke sometimes thinks, for fighting tooth and nail to be together, to love one another, when the entire world seems to be conspiring against you. lexa tells her she is a hero for fighting to bring her people peace, but she feels most heroic when they fall into each other’s arms at the end of the day, when they keep each other soft even though their lives try so desperately to harden them, to sharpen them, to make them cruel and unfeeling. there is something to be said for loving fiercely and fully even when you know (although you try to forget) that the one you love could very easily be dead tomorrow.

 

_“love is weakness”_ lexa had told her once, when they were both young and scarred and scared. but loving lexa is the strongest thing clarke has ever done. there is no weakness in the way lexa’s eyes scan clarke’s face, searching for something she always finds, no weakness in clarke’s hands when they skim lexa’s tattooed back, no weakness in lexa’s voice when she whispers _ai hod yu in_ before they fall asleep.

 

this is the only world they have, and it isn’t fair, but when lexa’s lips find hers, clarke thinks it is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway to conclude clarke and lexa are in love and also theyre both alive and not dead. thank u 
> 
> im on tumblr @ lesbianscullys


End file.
